Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of flexible roll-die forming technology, and more particularly to a flexible roll-die forming machine with unmovable dies and movable rollers for forming narrow sheet metal parts with variable cross-section.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, flexible roll forming technology and developed prototype are able to provide double-side roll forming. However, shape and width of the cross-section are limited. Only varied cross-section parts with large width are able to be formed. In addition, during forming, conventional defects cannot be eliminated, resulting in uncertain forming accuracy. Deep and narrow varied cross-section parts are not able to be formed due to space limitation of the roller. Furthermore, because of different springback angles alone varied cross-section area and constant cross-section area, it is quite difficult to control forming accuracy, which is unavoidable due to lack of effective technical method.
At present, the conventional prototype of variable cross-section roll forming machine relates to space-time cooperative control of multi-axies, therefore, during actual manufacturing, problems such as unstable system, low reliability and complex maintenance will occur.